The way I feel
by moonhowlerTash
Summary: Oneshot based on 12 Stones The way I feel Inuyasha moves to a new school and can't stick up for himself or he'll get kicked out.


The way I feel.

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or the right to the song "The way I feel." by 12 Stones. Which is an awesome song. Check it out.

"Watch this Kagome. You'll love it." Kagome looked at where they were looking. No surprise. They were starring at the new guy's locker. Koga draped his arm around her shoulder and kept her from looking away.

"You like the new decorating we did?" Koga shouted out and she watched as the boy's ears flickered to them a growl rising from his throat. But he wasn't looking at them. He was starring at the black graffiti on his locker. The word 'freak' burning into his brain.

He turned towards them then, his fangs bared and his ears against his head. Koga and his buddies all shared a laugh before they walked passed him shoving him purposely into the lockers. Kagome followed obediently and gave him a sympathetic look but he just returned it with hatred.

He was helpless, he couldn't even stand up to them. This was a special school that he had barely been able to get into. He slammed his fist into his locker, causing a nice dent to form where the f and r were. If he made one mistake he would be kicked out, then disowned by his half brother, leaving him school less and homeless.

Grabbing his things from his locker he began to walk out of the school. He didn't understand why they made him feel this way. He was used to this kind of treatment, or so he thought. Kicking at a random rock in his way, he thought about his old school. The only friends he had ever had were back there, and he hated to admit that he missed them.

He hated how he felt when he thought about what they did to him. But he hated even more how he couldn't get that girl's face out of his mind. She had looked so sad. But he wouldn't believe that it was real sadness. She was probably sitting in her boyfriend's lap right now laughing at him and how she had raised his hopes a little.

He shook his head quickly, no she hadn't done anything. His ears picked up the sound of a car and he narrowly avoided getting hit with a cup full of soda. Koga and his friends sat in a shiny red mustang, all laughing, expect her.

Koga tried to kiss his girl and he turned away, trying to make the feeling in his gut go away. He hated how he felt inside when he saw her with that bastard. He heard some loud yelling and turned to see her getting out of the car before slamming the door angrily.

A guy in the back of the car took her spot and Koga sped away.

"Dirty mixed blood!" He tried, he really did, to ignore him and his laughter but it wasn't working. He turned around after looking at the girl and started to walk up his steps.

"Inuyasha!"

He flinched at his name being said out loud. It had become like an insult in his short 3 days at Shikon high. He stood still with his hand on the door knob, slightly curious as to what she had to say.

"I'm sorry-" The door slammed and she noticed he was no longer standing on his porch. She felt a tear slide down her face. She opened her door and walked inside, shutting it behind her quietly.

Inuyasha leaned against the door, cursing the girl across the street. Who the hell did she think she was? He didn't want her fake sympathy. He just wanted to punch Koga's face in. He could hear his brother in the kitchen and he let out a big breathe of air.

'_Great more insults. Yay.'_

Blocking out his brother's cold words wasn't as easy as he thought, especially when he felt a fist being drove into his stomach. "Do not try and ignore me, little brother." God how he hated those 2 words at that moment. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breathe as his brother walked away.

He must've had a bad day. Normally Sesshomaru would just let him keep walking. Standing up slowly, he dragged his body up his stairs, and shut and locked his door. He sat down at his computer desk and wrote down some more lyrics, not that he was in a band or anything but he did own a guitar.

He stopped for a moment listening to the angry screams from across the street.

---------------------------------------

Kagome regretted closing the door the moment she heard the yells.

"Mom?" They both turned to her, angry looks on their faces.

"Go to your room now you little bitch!" This started a whole new batch of yelling as her mother tried to stick up for her against her step dad. Kagome turned and walked up her stairs and into her room. She closed the door and locked it. Wondering why she wasn't crying yet.

She laid down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She could see the glow of Inuyasha's room and she instantly felt bad. She didn't understand what was wrong with him that made Koga and his friends, her friends at one point, act the way they did towards him.

She knew he was different, but she thought that was a good thing. Despite what everyone thought, she hated Koga, well not everything about him just how he couldn't get it through his head that she didn't want to be "his woman", as he so lovingly called her.

She listened to the loud music that vibrated from his room.

"Probably trying to get Koga's voice out of his head." She said out loud, watching as he paced in front of his window. He opened his window and she pretended to not be looking at his window. He didn't shut it like she expected but just took off his shirt, which inflicted a huge blush to rise on her cheeks, and laid on his bed.

She flipped over and starred at her ceiling, noticing the yelling had finally stopped. She got up and decided to get ready for when Koga came back.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha put down his pencil, he could feel someone's eyes watching him, but for once it wasn't the spiteful ones he had grown accustomed to. Rolling his eyes he went over to his window and opened it, watching as Kagome ducked her head and acted like she hadn't been starring at him for the last hour. He smirked, an idea forming in his head. Taking off his shirt in front of his window he had hoped to make her stop, but she just seemed to stare more, and with a cute blush staining her cheeks.

Thinking about this carefully he walked towards his bed before he collapsed onto it. Listening to the loud music was slowly but surely helping to get rid of Koga's stupid smug voice.

He heard Kagome's shower turn on and immediately felt his face growing hot, his mind taking a dive into the gutter.

"Damn stupid sensitive hearing." He turned up the music and it drowned out some of the noise from across the street. Around 11pm he heard the same mustang from before pull up in front of Kagome's house and he felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Closing his eyes he tried to drift off to sleep, tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. After an hour of trying he threw his covers off angrily and threw on a shirt before crawling out his still open window.

---------------------------------------

Kagome sat around the fire with Koga and his gang, but she was trying to drown them out. The only thing they wanted to talk about was how stupid the new kid was. All she wanted to do was go to his house and apologize but he didn't seem to want any sympathy.

He probably thought it was fake.

She snapped out of her trance when she felt Koga's hands on her waist and his mouth on her neck. She pushed him away with quite a bit of effort, his demon strength a little overpowering, but once she was up, she was gone, running into the surrounding forest.

She slowed down to a walk and thought about the silver haired boy she had somehow grown feelings for in these last few days.

When he had first shown up, she could tell he was pissed off at the world. Koga had seen her looking at him and that's when he had started his torture on the half demon. She gasped. This was all her fault. If she had just ignored Inuyasha then none of this would have happened.

She shook her head. Koga was just that kind of guy. He would've messed with him no matter what. She hated how she had become a part of this and hadn't done anything to stop it. She hated how he couldn't seem to find the courage to stick up for himself.

But most of all she hated how her heart seemed to ache when they were apart. She didn't even know the guy, but she saw the strange looks he gave her when she tried to be nice to him. She wondered if he felt the same way about her.

Probably not.

She looked up from the ground when she heard a stick crack giving away someone's hiding place. But who she saw was not who she had expected to see.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha wandered why he was walking this way. He knew Koga and his friends were down there but his heart seemed to be pulled in that direction. He tried to forget what his mother said about heart strings and mates pulling on them when they were apart.

He growled as he tried to turn around, a stick snapping under his foot. He heard a soft gasp and looked over to see Kagome starring back at him, just as surprised to see him as he was her. He tried to bolt, not wanting this confrontation but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Inuyasha?"

"What bitch?" He watched her flinch and almost felt guilty. Almost. She began to fidget with the hem of her shirt and he crossed his arms growing impatient.

"I'm really sorry about Koga." He didn't seem to be mad but he wasn't anything else either. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing out here? And with mutt face for that matter?" Kagome opened her mouth but instead let out a hiss of pain as Koga's claws dug into her arm.

"Let go Koga!" He ignored her and began to drag her away, but he stopped and jumped off to the side, Kagome hitting the ground as Inuyasha stood where Koga once was, his claws ready to strike again.

"Didn't you hear her flea bag? She doesn't wanna go with you."

'_What the hell am I doing?!'_

"Oh so you found your balls did you?" Koga snarled watching as Kagome stood up and stayed behind Inuyasha.

"At least I still have mine." Koga's smirk dropped from his face and he leaped at Inuyasha, his punch barely missing his face. Inuyasha's punch, however, connected with Koga's nose bringing forth a sickening cracking sound. Koga stumbled back wiping the blood from his face.

"You dirty half breed, what makes you think she'd want you, when she could have a pure bred like me?" Inuyasha couldn't fight down the growl that rose in his throat so instead he leaped forward again. Koga knocked Inuyasha's claws away and punched him in the gut. They jumped apart and Inuyasha spit blood on the ground.

Great now he had some cracked ribs to worry about. "Inuyasha?" Hearing Kagome say his name seemed to spur Koga into a rage and Inuyasha took it to his advantage, slashing at his chest with claws extended. Koga fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Inuyasha turned to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his arm and turned him around. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, enjoying both the sound of Koga's growling and the ache in her heart that was going away.

Inuyasha tensed up and starred at the girl that was busy kissing him. He slowly relaxed enjoying the look of Koga's face and the fact that he didn't feel like his heart was being pulled from his chest. Koga stood up and Inuyasha broke away ready to go at it again, but Koga just gave Kagome a sad look and walked away, tail tucked between his legs.

"Why did you do that?"

"I have no idea." Inuyasha replied before going to walk off. Kagome grabbed his hand and walked in step with him. A warm feeling shred through his stomach and he squeezed her hand.

Maybe he wouldn't hate this school as much as he thought.

Well what did you think? I hope it was good. I really liked this fic. But what you thought matters more.

-Tash


End file.
